


A Painful Conversation

by Thetokengayprepnerd



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz isn't thinking straight, Not that she was thinking straight to begin with, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetokengayprepnerd/pseuds/Thetokengayprepnerd
Summary: Written after Agony of a Witch, but before Young Blood, Old SoulsWhat if Luz bumped into Amity while trying to save Eda and drew the wrong conclusion from her conversation with Lilith.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	A Painful Conversation

Deciding to sneak into Emperor Belos’ castle to save Eda without a plan was probably not the smartest thing Luz has done, but then again hindsight is always 2020. She's too far in to back out now anyway. Especially since she split up with King earlier to cover more ground.

Luz could only frown as the thought of King getting caught crossed her mind. “He’s a smart demon. He’ll be fine.” Luz thought as she snuck further into the castle. 

As she was about the corner she stopped suddenly at the sound of what she assumed to be a conversation between two people. From this distance, she can’t decipher any words, but she could certainly get closer to eavesdrop on them. 

While Luz looked around for something to hide behind to get closer the two voices started to get louder and clearer as they walked over to her position. She panicked and hid behind a nearby pillar as she heard the footsteps get louder and louder before stopping near her.

“It seems we have arrived at our destination.” A familiar voice stated.

Luz could barely keep in her hiss as she realized Lilith just spoke. She wishes she could pop out and just fight her, but saving Eda is more important than revenge at the moment.

Before Luz could think further on the topic another very familiar voice spoke saying “Indeed we have Ms. Cawthorne.” Luz could barely hide her shocked gasp. It was Amity. What was she doing talking to Lilith and why is she in Emperor Belos’ castle? Isn't she bedridden from her injury?

Lilith continued, “I believe you can deal with the rest on your own so I will take my leave. Make sure to be on time and don’t forget our conversation.”

“I’ll be sure to be on time Ms. Clawthrone. I wouldn’t miss it for anything.” Amity replied.

A quick moment of silence passed through the hallway before either Lilith or Amity walked away from the other down the hallway they came from.

Luz decided to take a chance and peeked over the pillar to see who was still standing over there. She saw Amity leaning on her crutch tiredly looking at the door in front of her. Amity turned her head in Luz’s direction and her face twisted to pure surprise and confusion.

“Lu-“ Amity barely managed to get out before Luz ran over and covered her mouth with her hand. 

Luz let out a nervous chuckle as she said, “There’s a perfectly normal explanation for this,” while lowering her hand from Amity’s face. 

Amity could only give a fond look to Luz before sarcastically retorting, “Right.” She continued on with, “What are you doing here anyway? You shouldn’t even have access to this area.”

Luz let out another nervous chuckle while scratching the back of her head. “Actually, I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here Amity?”

Amity raised an eyebrow at the not very subtle deflection but still answered with, “I’m here for the petrification happening later. Depending on how Ms. Clawthorne feels I might even help out with it.” 

“Petrification?” Luz asked as she lowered her hand from the back of her head.

Confusion flickered on Amity’s face before landing on a face of realization. “Oh yeah, you missed when we covered it in school since you transferred in late. It’s when Emperor Belos or Ms. Clawthorne, the current head of the Emperor’s Coven, turns a great beast into a palisman. In this case, it's an owl beast.”

Luz grabs Amity’s shoulders and shakes them while asking, “Do you know where the owl beast is? Do you know how long it’s been here? Can you get me to it?”

Amity now slightly blushing as Luz holds her shoulders shakily replies, “I don’t know where the owl beast is and even if I did I couldn’t get you to it. The owl beast was captured at twilight yester-,” Amity paused mid-sentence before looking Luz straight in the eye, “You aren’t gonna go find it are you?.”

Luz let out a scoff before saying, “I’m not looking for the owl beast, what do you mean?” as she avoids making eye contact with Amity all while whistling.

Amity narrowed her eyes at Luz before responding, “You are, aren’t you? Look Luz I don’t know why you would want to meet the owl beast, but it’d be best if you just let it go and just go home. Just leave it to Emperor Belos and Ms. Clawthrone-,” was all Amity got out before being shaken by the shoulders again.

“Look Amity, I just need to get to the owl beast. Do you know where it could be?” Luz impatiently asks while raising her arms exasperated by Amity’s lack of answers.

Amity sighed before continuing, “Luz just let it go. The owl beast is in good hands. If you’re worried about Emperor Belos being corrupt I’m sure Ms. Clawthorne can stop him from doing anything rash. I’m sure she’ll keep the owl beast safe from any ha-,” was all Amity got out before she felt a rush of pain on her face. 

Amity held her hand up to her nose already feeling it start to bleed before making eye contact with a very mad Luz. “What was that for?” Amity exclaimed both confused and hurt from the punch to the face.

“Amity, Lilith is the worst person you’ll ever meet. Don’t trust her. If you do you’ll only get hurt.” Luz angrily spats, not making eye contact with Amity.

“Luz if you’re basing your opinion on our duel it’s wrong. She really isn’t as bad as she seems.” Amity angrily exclaims.

Luz finally looks at Amity, her eyes full of disgust, “I can’t believe you’re siding with _Lilith_ of all people. I guess I was wrong about you. You’re no better than Boscha.” Luz spats out, her words full of disgust. She pauses for a second to take in Amity’s shocked and hurt face before continuing on, “In fact, our whole friendship was a mistake. I should’ve never tried to be friends with you. I can’t believe I fell for your pitiful act.”

Amity inhaled sharply at Luz’s last remark before reaching her arm out in Luz’s direction. While she does this, she shakily says, “Luz, calm down. I’m sure we can talk this out.”

As soon as Amity’s arm gets near Luz, she sharply slaps it away before angrily saying, “Get your filthy hands away from me.”

When Amity meets Luz’s eyes, all she can see is a mix of hate and disgust. It reminds her of her encounter with Grom, but at least with Grom she knew it was an illusion, this on the other hand is real.

Amity opened her mouth to reply, but Luz cut her off saying, “Don’t waste your breath.” Luz sent one last glare at Amity before harshly bumping into Amity’s shoulder, almost toppling her over, as she angrily stalks off. If Luz was a little bit less caught up in her anger, she could’ve heard faint sobs coming from Amity.

**Author's Note:**

> Luz was too angry to realize that Amity has no idea what Lilith did wrong. Poor Amity was just trying her best with the information she had. While writing the last scene a Lumity animatic started playing and boy did the ending hurt to write.  
> Check me out on tumblr as imagine-being-straight


End file.
